Souichi Tomoe (SMCU)
'Professor Souichi Tomoe '''or '''Dr. Tomoe '''is the eccentric founder and owner of Infinite Academy and a talented and famous scientist, as well as the father of Hotaru Tomoe and husband of the late Keiko. Profile Appearance Souichi Tomoe is an adult man who is in his 30s and has white hair and gray eyes. Biography Early life Souichi Tomoe is a very knowledgeable and brilliant scientist in biological engineering and astrophysics. He believed that alien life-forms existed. In the year 2002, Souichi Tomoe started working at the Juuban scientific community. In the same year, he first met Keiko and married her. The next year, he founded Infinite Academy, an academy for gifted students. In 2005, Souichi and Keiko conceived a daughter, named Hotaru. Sadly, Keiko died while giving birth to Hotaru; and Souichi decided to raise Hotaru by himself. Souichi first met Kaori Kuromine and young Russian astronaut Ilya Chernozvezdova in Berlin in 2007 and they agreed to assist him in his scientific work. Kaori replaced Souichi as the principal of Infinite Academy in the same year. Since 2004, Souichi began to dabble in dark science and the study of the supernatural powers of the universe. He began to hear a voice requesting him to use his newly-invented device to attract a rogue planet named Mozuton to the Solar System. After scientists sensed Mozuton’s presence in the radar in 2010, they discover that Souichi is using his device with a motive to cause it to head towards planet Earth. As a result, Souichi is expelled from the Juuban scientific community. Weeks after his expulsion, Souichi, who became insane, started the Death Busters program with Kaori. Ilya went missing after her spaceflight destined for the International Space Station was pulled over by an unknown force, which converted her into a vessel for the Demon, Mistress 9. In 2012, Professor Tomoe and Kaori encountered a dark entity named Pharaoh 90 during a chaotic storm. In obligation, Kaori, who took on the nickname Kaolinite, sells her soul to Pharaoh 90 and took over the Death Busters project. ''Mozuton In 2013, the planet Mozuton, populated by hostile aliens known as Germatoids, began to approach planet Earth and devour its resources. Souichi encounters the Germatoids and attempts to negotiate with them, but is kidnapped by the aliens. At Mozuton, Souichi is forced to devour a Germatoid egg, causing him to mutate into the Germatoid Scorpion. Later, he encounters his daughter Hotaru, who had re-awakened as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Saturn, and determined to save her father. Hotaru finally subdues the Germatoid Scorpion with the Death Ribbon Revolution, eventually changing it back to Souichi’s original body. After Mozuton and the Germatoids are destroyed by Sailor Saturn, Souichi’s heart grew heavy with regret and realizes that his daughter had saved him and the world. He later serves a year-long community service sentence for his crimes, along with a two-year ban on his scientific work. In the film, he is last seen helping Hotaru with her Mathematics homework. Later at the Tomoe residence, Souichi meets a 17-year-old female student named Setsuna Meiou, who seems to have knowledge about the Sailor Senshi. Souichi agrees to let Setsuna look after Hotaru as she has acquired a special power. Stars arc Souichi Tomoe reappears in the third arc of the Cinematic Universe, having reformed and completed his civil sentence. He later gets a job at the Juuban Planetarium in early 2017, where he became president of Juuban Planetarium’s Astrophysics Department. In Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom, Souichi appointed the decision to research on a space rock that landed in Juuban District, resulting in the rock being displayed to the public in front of the planetarium. Assisted by his daughter Hotaru and Setsuna, the girl whom he promised to look after Hotaru, he discovers that the strange glyphs on the space rock convey a message that warns the Earth about a UFO hosting a game show. Later, he researched the UFO when it abducted Usagi Tsukino, Chibiusa and the Inner Senshi, and found out that a Demon is hiding inside the UFO thanks to his former knowledge on the Death Busters program. He transmitted the report of his findings to Ami Mizuno’s computer. Later, when Usagi and the team are caught in a trance by the Magnavators during the second game of the game show Cosmic Showdown, Chibiusa returns to Earth and reunites with the Outer Senshi. Souichi became a zombie due to the trance and started attacking Chibiusa and the Outer Senshi. He is stunned upon seeing his daughter transform into Sailor Saturn and his new assistant Setsuna transforming into Sailor Pluto. Chibiusa and the Outer Senshi manage to break the trance, eventually changing everyone including Souichi back to normal. Souichi also discovered that the Demon Quiz is using a giant battery in her UFO as an energy source. The battery is destroyed by Chibiusa’s Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Second Sailor Crusade and death Souichi also played a significant role in the first moments of the Second Sailor Crusade in the year 2017. At the time, he became president of the Astrophysics department at the planetarium. During the assault of the Shadow Galactica Legion at Juuban District, Souichi managed to track the revived Death Busters. When Hotaru, as Sailor Saturn, is about to be finished by the leader of the Shadow Galactica, Sailor Galaxia, Souichi jumps in to shield his daughter from Galaxia’s golden lightning attack but is mortally wounded in the process. Souichi recognizes Galaxia’s voice as the voice that commanded him to bring Mozuton to the Solar System to awaken Sailor Saturn. Before breathing his last, Souichi tells Hotaru that his conflicts have ended and he finally knows her destiny as a Sailor Senshi, feeling proud that his daughter is one. After the assault is thwarted by the Sailor Senshi, Souichi is given a massive funeral attended by the Juuban scientific community and the Sailor Senshi. His remains are cremated and interred at a newly-built memorial near the destroyed part of the Infinite Academy building, together with his wife Keiko. It is written on his memorial that Souichi died on September 23, 2017. Souichi and Keiko are last seen as spirits at their memorial congratulating Hotaru of her success of being a Sailor Senshi and defending the galaxy. In the epilogue of Sailor Crusade: Illumination of Love, Souichi and Keiko’s spirits join the spirits of the Knights of Endymion (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite) in a game of “Moonopoly”. Trivia * In the original manga and anime, Souichi is portrayed as a major villain. In the Cinematic Universe, his personality is changed to having a mental and internal conflict. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Males Category:Death Busters Category:Former Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Pisces Category:Deceased characters